Conventionally, disposable wearing articles provided with waist elastics are known. For example, JP 2008-508082 A (PTL 1) discloses a pull-on wearing article having an absorbent main body and an annular elastic belt including a front belt segment and a rear belt segment, and formed with a waist-opening and a pair of leg-openings wherein the rear belt segment has a length in a longitudinal direction larger than that of the front belt segment. JP 2011-98052 A (PTL 2) discloses a disposable wearing article including an absorbent structure extending across a crotch region into front and rear waist regions and provided along lateral edges thereof with a plurality of thread, strand or string elastics and front and rear waist panels provided with a plurality of thread, strand or string waist elastics extending in a transverse direction in front and rear waist regions, respectively.